marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 film, and seventh in the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phase Three. It was produced by Marvel Studios, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film was directed by Anthony & Joe Russo, from a screenplay written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, with both teams having worked together on and . Its scale is both grander and tonally different than and (which were both written and directed by Joss Whedon), being a culmination of what Marvel Studios celebrates as a ten year journey bringing together various different aspects and threads from several different film series across eighteen different films for the biggest crossover event in the history of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Release dates * Dolby Theatre, United States: April 23, 2018 * United States: April 27, 2018 Briefing Intergalactic despot Thanos has emerged from the shadows to personally acquire all six Infinity Stones, which he plans to use to wipe out half of the universe's population to restore an unbalanced order. To combat this threat, the disbanded Avengers will have to reunite and band together all of their allies to prevent this universal devastation. Debriefing Cast Mentioned-only characters * Hela * Frigga * Odin * Ego * Meredith Quill * Clint Barton * Scott Lang (Ant-Man) * Ultron Notes * Samuel L. Jackson and Cobie Smulders are uncredited as Nick Fury and Maria Hill, respectively. * Some of the film's plot and tone wasn't even written in the earliest drafts, with most of it being changed due to how and Black Panther turned out, as they were being developed and/or filmed at the same time. * The film continues moments after the mid credits scene of Ragnarok. ** A lot of Thor's arc comes from Ragnarok, such as the death of his father and mother, his new look, and lose of his eye. * Meredith Quill's death happened in . * Star-Lord had to kill Ego, his father, in . * Rogers, Wilson, and Romanoff went on the run due to not signing the Sokovia Accords in . ** Barnes and Lang have been put under house arrest, the latter's shown in , which was released directly after Infinity War. * There is some awkward tension when Banner reunites with Black Widow, as they had an affair during . * Vision was created by the combination of the J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I. being fused with the Mind Stone embedded in a synthetic body made of Vibranium, which were supposed to be for Ultron, in Age of Ultron. Ultron was destroyed in said film. * Barnes had been put in a Wakandan cryogenic chamber in Civil War, until his Hydra brainwashing could be removed, which is revealed to have succeeded in the post credits scene of Black Panther. ** Barnes lost his arm due to Hydra experimentation and replaced it with a cybernetic one with their insignia on it, which he had removed before going into suspended animation. Trivia * Spider-Man's web shooters have been upgraded so they can instantly appear around his wrist in a similar fashion to Stark's armor. * Rocket's penchant in taking other people's cybernetic appendages is continued when he gives Thor a new eye and wants Barnes's arm. Cultural references * Parker references Alien. Trailers Infinity War - Teaser Trailer Infinity War - Trailer 2|1st full-length trailer. Infinity War - Trailer 3|2nd full-length trailer. See also * List of unnamed characters in Avengers: Infinity War External links * TBA Category:Films Category:Phase Three Category:The Infinity Saga